John II Komnenos-class Battleship
John II Komnenos, Byzantine Empire Battleship laid down 1926 Displacement: 51,526 t light; 55,091 t standard; 58,898 t normal; 61,944 t full load Dimensions: Length (overall / waterline) x beam x draught (normal/deep) (741.89 ft / 725.07 ft) x 118.11 ft x (37.73 / 39.30 ft) (226.13 m / 221.00 m) x 36.00 m x (11.50 / 11.98 m) Armament: 9 - 18.00" / 457 mm 45.0 cal guns - 3,900.00lbs / 1,769.01kg shells, 100 per gun Breech loading guns in turret on barbette mounts, 1926 Model 3 x Triple mounts on centreline ends, majority forward 1 raised mount - superfiring 20 - 5.00" / 127 mm 38.0 cal guns - 59.33lbs / 26.91kg shells, 500 per gun Dual purpose guns in deck and hoist mounts, 1926 Model 10 x Twin mounts on sides, evenly spread 4 raised mounts 40 - 1.57" / 40.0 mm 56.0 cal guns - 2.12lbs / 0.96kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 10 x Quad mounts on side ends, majority aft 4 raised mounts - superfiring 40 - 0.79" / 20.0 mm 70.0 cal guns - 0.26lbs / 0.12kg shells, 2,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 10 x Quad mounts on side ends, majority aft 16 - 0.50" / 12.7 mm 12.0 cal guns - 0.04lbs / 0.02kg shells, 4,000 per gun Anti-air guns in deck mounts, 1926 Model 16 x 4-gun mounts on centreline, aft deck forward Weight of broadside 36,382 lbs / 16,503 kg Armour: - Belts: Width (max) Length (avg) Height (avg) Main: 16.0" / 406 mm 392.00 ft / 119.48 m 18.00 ft / 5.49 m Ends: Unarmoured Main Belt covers 83 % of normal length Main Belt inclined 19.00 degrees (positive = in) - Torpedo Bulkhead - Additional damage containing bulkheads: 4.00" / 102 mm 400.00 ft / 121.92 m 38.00 ft / 11.58 m Beam between torpedo bulkheads 78.00 ft / 23.77 m - Gun armour: Face (max) Other gunhouse (avg) Barbette/hoist (max) Main: 26.0" / 660 mm 12.0" / 305 mm 19.0" / 483 mm 2nd: 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3.00" / 76 mm 3rd: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 4th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - 5th: 0.50" / 13 mm - - - Armoured deck - multiple decks: For and Aft decks: 8.00" / 203 mm Forecastle: 3.50" / 89 mm Quarter deck: 4.50" / 114 mm - Conning towers: Forward 16.00" / 406 mm, Aft 8.00" / 203 mm Machinery: Oil fired boilers, steam turbines, Electric motors, 4 shafts, 74,847 shp / 55,836 Kw = 24.00 kts Range 10,000nm at 14.00 kts Bunker at max displacement = 6,853 tons Complement: 1,889 - 2,457 Cost: £16.268 million / $65.071 million Distribution of weights at normal displacement: Armament: 4,350 tons, 7.4 % - Guns: 4,350 tons, 7.4 % Armour: 22,825 tons, 38.8 % - Belts: 5,246 tons, 8.9 % - Torpedo bulkhead: 2,250 tons, 3.8 % - Armament: 5,396 tons, 9.2 % - Armour Deck: 9,151 tons, 15.5 % - Conning Towers: 783 tons, 1.3 % Machinery: 2,396 tons, 4.1 % Hull, fittings & equipment: 21,825 tons, 37.1 % Fuel, ammunition & stores: 7,372 tons, 12.5 % Miscellaneous weights: 130 tons, 0.2 % - Hull above water: 30 tons - On freeboard deck: 100 tons Overall survivability and seakeeping ability: Survivability (Non-critical penetrating hits needed to sink ship): 96,583 lbs / 43,809 Kg = 33.1 x 18.0 " / 457 mm shells or 19.4 torpedoes Stability (Unstable if below 1.00): 1.13 Metacentric height 8.1 ft / 2.5 m Roll period: 17.5 seconds Steadiness - As gun platform (Average = 50 %): 70 % - Recoil effect (Restricted arc if above 1.00): 0.91 Seaboat quality (Average = 1.00): 1.37 Hull form characteristics: Hull has a flush deck, an extended bulbous bow and large transom stern Block coefficient (normal/deep): 0.638 / 0.644 Length to Beam Ratio: 6.14 : 1 'Natural speed' for length: 31.52 kts Power going to wave formation at top speed: 47 % Trim (Max stability = 0, Max steadiness = 100): 51 Bow angle (Positive = bow angles forward): 25.00 degrees Stern overhang: 0.00 ft / 0.00 m Freeboard (% = length of deck as a percentage of waterline length): Fore end, Aft end - Forecastle: 20.00 %, 36.09 ft / 11.00 m, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m - Forward deck: 30.00 %, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m - Aft deck: 35.00 %, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m - Quarter deck: 15.00 %, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m, 21.33 ft / 6.50 m - Average freeboard: 22.51 ft / 6.86 m Ship space, strength and comments: Space - Hull below water (magazines/engines, low = better): 83.1 % - Above water (accommodation/working, high = better): 144.0 % Waterplane Area: 67,676 Square feet or 6,287 Square metres Displacement factor (Displacement / loading): 113 % Structure weight / hull surface area: 257 lbs/sq ft or 1,255 Kg/sq metre Hull strength (Relative): - Cross-sectional: 0.94 - Longitudinal: 1.75 - Overall: 1.00 Excellent machinery, storage, compartmentation space Excellent accommodation and workspace room Ship has slow, easy roll, a good, steady gun platform Good seaboat, rides out heavy weather easily Category:SDNW3 Dreadnoughts Category:Imperial Byzantine Military